Tilman Kispersky Ph.D. Title: Neuronal compensation for intrinsic variability and temperature perturbations. Funding Opportunity: PA-11-113 We kindly request that this application be submitted to: National Institute for Neurological Disorders and Stroke - NINDS Referees: 1. John A. White Ph.D., Department of Bioengineering, University of Utah, Salt Lake City, Utah 2. Nancy J. Kopell Ph.D., Department of Mathematics and Statistics, Boston University, Boston, MA 3. Paul Miller Ph.D., Department of Biology, Brandeis University, Waltham, MA 4. Theoden Netoff Ph.D, Department of Biomedical Engineering, University of Minnesota, Minneapolis, MN.